Paris
Paris (Parapara) the Parasaurolophus is Zoe Drake's dinosaur. She is voiced by Yuriko Fuchazki in the Japanese version. Statistics * Move CardsEditAttribute: Grass *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Paper *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Name: Paris (パラパラ Parapara) *Debut: Battle at the Pyramids *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Tank, Altirhinus, Suchomimus, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Shunosaurus, Diceratops,Tuojiangosaurus, Maximus, Armatus (with assistance), Apatosaurus(with assistance) *Other: She was found in Alberta, Canada alongside Ace. Of the D-Team's three main dinosaurs, she is the least-used, despite having some of the strongest Move Cards. Paris ate the Green Cosmos Stone when she first fought against Maximus. Her other forms are Super Paris andDinoTector Parasaurolophus. ;Nature's Blessing :Paris heals herself and/or other dinosaurs to their maximum potential. This is Paris' first move card. Paris never used it for herself; she commonly uses it on Chomp, once on Ace, and tried to use it onStyracosaurus, but Terry attacked Paris before she could heal Styracosaurus. ;Metal Wing :3 Pteranodon come and slice your opponent! In the first series, this is the move card Paris uses the most. She mostly uses it to defeat Spiny. ;Stomping Hammer :This is the only Normal move card used for battle in the D-Team. Paris leaps into the air and rams the opponent into the ground. It was obtained in Escape from Zeta Point, and was only used twice, first against Spiny, and unsuccessfully against Terry in Carnival of Chaos. ;Big Foot Assault :Seismosaurus comes and stomps the opponent into the ground. It was obtained in Big Apple Grapple, where it defeats all three Alpha Gang dinosaurs and saves Dr. Owen when he falls off the Statue of Liberty. The following episode, it is used to counter Super Impact's Supersaurus. It was last used to move the Alpha Gang's crashed rocket to help Reese land her plane. ;Green Impulse :8 Tupuxuara come and steal your opponents energy. This was obtained after Chomp defeatedShantungosaurus, who used Green Impulse. In the anime, it is usually used like Tupuxuara Dive, where a single Tupuxuara just attacks without stealing the opponent's energy. However, it was used correctly against Gigas (though with only 7 Tupuxuara), and used "more correctly" than normal against Tuojiangosaurus. ;Emerald Garden :Paris uses this against Shunosaurus in Desparetly Seeking Spartacus, and later in a combo move against Maximus and Armatus. A garden springs up around your opponent, draining their energy and giving it to you (the garden does not appear in the attack against Maximus and Armatus). It was modified by Dr. Z to become stronger. Emerald Garden was also used to prevent the lava from a volcano from reaching a village in Ancient China. ;"Spring Awakening" :This "power" was mentioned by Max in Dinosaurs of the Caribbean while talking to Jim about Paris' powers. Nothing more than the name is known about it, nor even if it is an actual Move Card, another name for a known Move, or a non-Move ability (somehow). It is never seen nor is it mentioned again, and no other anime, arcade, TCG, or DS Game Move Card has this same name. ;Ultimate Leaf :Paris is surrounded with leaves, then rams into the opponent. This is Paris' ultimate move, and requires Element Boosters. It was first used against Diceratops, and was last used against Bronto. It was also the first move card to defeat one of the Spectral Space Pirates's altered dinosaurs, specifically Maximus. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs king Category:Animals Category:Other Category:Charmed Category:Winx club Category:Elements